


> Ascend

by FallenAutte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: God Tier (Homestuck), Heir of Rage God Tier, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/FallenAutte
Summary: Rain patters softly on the ground, moonlight shining from behind the thinning clouds. A dark shape lay motionless in the dirt, and the petrichor barely covers the tangy-sweet scent of blood.
Relationships: Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Kudos: 2





	> Ascend

Rain patters softly on the ground, moonlight shining from behind the thinning clouds. A dark shape lay motionless in the dirt, and the petrichor barely covers the tangy-sweet scent of blood. Jeston doesn’t need to approach the shape to know what it is...or rather _who_ it _was_. The purpleblooded troll approaches the form on shaky legs. A mixture of blood, rain and tears smudges the paint on their face, and when they fall to their knees before the body of their matesprit, their head throws back and they let loose a scream. The sound is so full of raw emotion: guilt, pity, mourning, and _rage_ \- heads turn towards them and ears flinch away. They all know what that sound means.

Jeston’s body curls in on itself and they breathe too heavily too fast to get any air into their lungs. They cough weakly, blood tainting their tongue, but they don’t care. Why would they care about their own injuries when their matesprit is already dead? They shift around so they are no longer sitting on their knees, and pull their matesprit’s body into their lap. They wail, holding him tightly, not caring as olive blood soaks their clothes even more than they already are. They don’t care. They don’t care. They just care about holding onto Typhaa and clinging to a life that isn’t there.

How weak must you be to not be able to defend the one you love? That one thought loops through Jeston’s thinkpan over and over again, and it only makes their anger seethe. They should have been stronger, then their little oliveblood wouldn’t be dead. They should have been stronger, and they wouldn’t be crying over a lost loved one right now. Their thoughts stop suddenly, as a rush of vertigo takes over them. They almost hunch over and throw up, but the fact that Typhaa’s body lies in their lap forces them to choke it down. They’re dizzy, and their vision doubles. They’re tired. They’re weak. They’re angry.

> Ascend.

A large, black bird - a crow, perhaps, lands beside Jeston’s unconscious and bleeding body, pecking lightly at their head before letting out a caw. Another flies down beside it, and is followed by another, and another, and before long, a whole murder surrounds the fallen and grieving troll. The birds caw a lamenting tune, all synchronous of each other. They hop backwards, away from Jeston’s body, as it starts to glow a haunting light. It’s not bright, not at first, but it’s a soft and peaceful glow. One by one, the crows take flight and circle around the body as it floats upward and hovers several feet in the air. The glow grows brighter as Jeston almost “sits” upright, and then stands, still hovering mid air. Their eyes fly open and an ear shattering, guttural scream rips from their lips.

The glow fades from their body, but remains in their eyes for a few moments longer. A dark aura surrounds them, almost becomes one with them, and they look down at the trolls and humans that surround them below. Then their eyes land on Typhaa’s body, and they lower themself to the ground. The aura fades, and they mourn again. Their ears twitch at a sound of someone approaching behind them, and they turn around to face the one responsible for this entire ordeal. Rage fills their head and they can feel themself becoming overwhelmed by the emotion.

In a voice too calm to match what they’re feeling, Jeston says one thing.

“You fucked up.”


End file.
